Aergron "The Slither"
Description An aging naga man with piercing yellow eyes, hardened dark-blue scales, and a full length nearing twenty feet allows him to demand his presence any time he chooses. His golden breastplate and armbands show his wealth, as the feather earrings dangling from his head add a little character. He carries with him two curved blades known as Khopesh. Roleplaying Tips Allow others to judge you, but do not to judge others. Take your time examining the world around without disturbing nature. Be impassive, uncaring. Do not go out of your way to do something unless it benefits you directly. A deal made is one to be kept; unless your side begins to no longer be worth the trouble, then finding a way out is acceptable. Motives Find a way back to Amonkhet. Complete the five trials. Establish a larger means of domination beyond a simple foothold within Dalehold. History Aergron used to be an initiate within the desert-plane of Amonkhet, a world ruled by the five gods whose physical presence left a mark. When the dragon-god Nicol Bolas appeared and asserted his dominance, he promised those who completed the final Trial of Zeal a glorified death. He had already completed Kefnet the Mindful's trial; the Trial of Knowledge. And Rhonas the Indomitable, the Trial of Strength. But, rifts had taken him away from his home in the middle of Bontu the Glorified's Trial of Ambition before he could complete it; or any of them for that matter. Having been robbed of this, he feels the inferior land of Daleos is nothing but another obstacle that must be surpassed. Player interactions 1. During the Sanguine Helix Ball quest, he acted as one of the many nobles attending the ball. He grew to like Alasi, who shared similar views to his own, and brought a bit of similarity due to her being a yuan-ti. 2. When a mountain rifted on the road to Dalehold, Aergron had been visiting Osteria. He discovered there was a hydra and several manticores from his home; all very poisonous creatures with very valuable harvestable sacks. He also knew the hydra had a small orb hidden within his poison sack... which he kept, but no one knows what it does yet, other than it is indeed magical. Allies and minions The following creatures are currently serving Aergron: *2 farming estates around Dalehold, each consisting of 8 commoners each. *The artists', painters', and potters' guilds in Dalehold. Each is run by a human noble and at least 4 commoners proficient with the neccesary tools. *3 Naga guards who use the same stat block he uses, and 10 human guards. *Ellie is a fellow noblewoman whom fears him beyond most, much to his delight. Classically, she is the result of the nickname "The Slither" going all throughout Dalehold. Though he believes writing in Common is beneath him, so he has her handle all of his writing for him. He trusts her fear to not betray him. *Mason is the elected "vote of the people" for Dalehold, and frequently talks with Aergron... for a fee. The two bounce off of each other for ideas, as the naga promises to keep Mason's dark secrets to himself. He does find his inventions particularly fancy nonetheless. *Andrea doesn't mean much. He knows the full story of how the little girl inhabits the body of a wanted-murderer, but it is a fact that unphases the uncaring naga. *Victorina & Xenophon are a bit of a nucience with their inseperable "two peas in a pod". Something the naga and the baroness can agree on. Rivalries The Slither has several rivalries with the other Council Members with which he has had many encounters with: *Agarath & Thargaa are two rival initiates from the trials of Amonkhet. They believe the gods here are truly wrong, and wish to do everything they can to destroy them for their falsities. They constantly try to recruit Aergron in their plans, but he utterly refuses to be bothered. *Detriment caused problems during the Sanguine Helix Ball, he stepped in and helped the adventurers capture her. She's dead now, so not much of a rival. *Juthragar was also a major plot character in the Sanguine Helix Ball, having been an ally to Detriment. His disappearance has Aergron concerned he might show up to exact his revenge for killing his co-conspirator. Statblock Aegron uses the noble statblock with the following changes: They wield two Khopesh instead of a rapier, and can draw both as a free action *They gain the multiattack action. They can make two melee attacks with their Khopesh *Their strength score is 16 *Their constitution score is 15 *Their hit dice is 6d8 *Their challenge rating is 1 (200 xp) *They are immune to poison damage, and immune to the poisoned condition *As a bonus action, the naga can increase their walking speed by 5 while both hands are free until the end of their turn *Bite attack option, 1d4 + 3 piercing damage, and their target must make a DC 12 Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the target takes 1d4 poison damage *Constrict attack option, 1d6 + 3 bludgeoning damage, on a hit the target is grappled (escape DC 13). Until the grapple condition ends, the target is restrained, and they can't constrict another target *Is true neutral